The Power of a Name Sequel to Inner Strength
by siren
Summary: Usagi/Serenity/Amei/Kat is thrown from the world that she had made her home, and back to where she had come from. But a terrible accident leaves her without memories, and who is that girl in the mirror?
1. Default Chapter

The Power of a Name  
  
Hello everyone! Surprised to see me? I certainly hope not. How could you ever seriously think I would do that to you? I'm far too attached to this story to end it, and even though like a novel, it was time to finish it. But that doesn't mean I can't have another after that, and then another, and then.  
  
I want to thank all of the people, who strongly supported me in this story, as it made me get this chapter out so soon, just because I don't want to disappoint you all.  
  
And even though this isn't that great, as I mainly tried to give so many perspectives that I couldn't focus so much on one person. But it's just a beginning, and I hope you enjoy.  
  
***  
  
Heero kneeled in the spot where just seconds before his beloved Usa had been. For real, and without any tricks. But just when he was so sure that nothing could ever go wrong, before he could even explain anything to her, or tell her that he loved her more than anything in the world.she had been snatched away from him! All he had been able to do was hold her in her arms, and smell her hair, and feel her pressing against him. And while that was far more than he had ever expected, It was still not nearly enough to satisfy him.  
  
And as he kneeled there, and after the confusion began to fade, all of the pain came rushing in to overwhelm him. TWICE he had been forced to be separated from her. All of the rage over seeing how she was treated when he couldn't do anything about it, and the scream that ripped through her throat as that purple energy took her wouldn't leave his head. All of the pain, the anger, the frustration overwhelmed his senses, and he tilted back his head, and he screamed it all out at the world.  
  
***  
  
Wufei unconsciously took a step backwards. His mind still hadn't caught up with him yet, and this was just another thing to blow his mind away. First Duo had been shot, and that would have been enough for anyone, but then his friend Amei, the first girl he had actually gotten close to, and the girl he thought he knew so well had not only jumped out of her wheel-chair, but she had run faster than he had ever seen anyone to get to Duo's side. And then she had done what had finally broken his careful composure. She had placed her hands on their surely dead friend's chest, closed her eyes, and then started to glow a brilliant silver so bright, that he had to look away from her! What kind of insanity was this anyway? She had stayed like that for a while, and then the light began to fade, and she was back to her usual self, that is if you avoid the fact that this was the first time he had seen her out of her accustomed chair.  
  
And THEN, Heero, the boy who had gone missing had run into the room, and stared at her. And one more phenomena had been added to the list, the Perfect Soldier actually had all sorts of emotions running across this face at the time.  
  
And it had all just gone down hill from there. A very sappy scene had occurred, that nearly made him empty the contents of his stomach all over the floor! His student and his 'friend' seemed to know each other, although how that was possible was only another thing that never should have happened. And just when he was about to go in and demand some answers Heero had been thrown across the room, even though that no one had done so. And Amei had been sucked into a purple portal. And the entire time Heero called Amei Usagi.  
  
Wufei sighed, and now.now black lightning was beginning to surround Heero, much like static electricity would. Would this day never end?!  
  
***  
  
Heero was gone to the world, as he knew it. He was only surrounded by pain, and rage, and an intense loneliness which clouded his senses. He was aware that something was happening to him, much the same as when he had first seen that bastard Mamoru hit Usagi, and he had been unable to prevent it. Only that time Kaninisha had done something to him to make him black out, and nothing had really happened.  
  
A few of his senses caught the vague impression that much like Usagi had been glowing silver, he was being surrounded by a inky black aura, and that a tingling feeling was being caused by a strange sort of dark energy rippling along the edge of his body.  
  
But Heero didn't care about any of this, if he even was aware enough to fully realize what was going on. All he knew was that he wanted Usagi back, and he wanted her NOW!  
  
***  
  
Yuriko watched painfully as her son was forced to come to terms with his power for the first time, and the situation surrounding the circumstances were hardly those she had desired for him.  
  
Because oftentimes-incredible emotional trauma would bring dormant powers to a new life, and with that life came an incredible strength. And with the complete lack of control that Heero had.she shuddered at the thought.  
  
***  
  
The wind whipped his short blonde hair against his already red cheeks, and made his T-shirt billow about him. It had been a beautiful summer day, and the cool of the night was a welcome relief from the oppressive heat. The brisk night air brought all of the scents of the forest, and sounds of the forest filled his ears as he drove down one of the back roads just outside Jubban.  
  
The starts filled the night air with it's own light, and the moon was full. All in all, Motoki (Andrew) was in a good mood. So what if he wasn't supposed to be, he never did anything the normal way anyway. But a part of him wouldn't stop nagging at him that he should be upset. After all, the past 6 months had been hell for everyone, not the least of all him.  
  
For starters, was the disappearance/death of a certain "Meatball Head" who he had always seen as a little sister. Sure, he knew that she had a crush on him for a while, but that didn't stop him from seeing he as a beloved sibling. He knew she would get over it, and they could go back to being friends, good friends. And he was right; she DID get together with someone he knew was much better for her than he could ever be. His best friend Mamoru had fallen head-over-heels for her, and even Motoki had to admit that they were an adorable couple. But somehow that had all fallen apart, and no one-not even Mamoru knew why. She had done something that no one as light hearted and innocent as her would have ever reverted to doing, and taken her own life. It had left all of her friends mourning, and after her death Mamoru had seen anyone who used to know her as a painful reminder, and hadn't wanted anything to do with him. And then his girlfriend had mailed him just a month later and said that their relationship wasn't working out, as most long-distance ones didn't and had broken up with him. And she had left him completely heart-broken.  
  
And after all of that this small town never was the same. All of his friends were distant with each other, the link that held them together gone forever. And his job just wasn't as enjoyable anymore, not that he didn't have people do share it with. He was all alone.  
  
Motoki was suddenly brought back to the road when his headlights illuminated a shadow right in front of him. Cursing for not seeing it any sooner, Motoki slammed on the brakes, praying that he reacted quickly enough.  
  
But a distant thud assured him that he didn't, and he rushed out of the car, tears streaming down his face as he came to the realization that he had most likely killed someone.  
  
***  
  
Usagi was surrounded by a vortex of colors. Her mind screamed against what was happening to her. Someone had taken her away, kidnapped her and she had no idea why. One second she had been safe in the arms of her love, and the next she was drifting through the void between space. Completely adrift and all control of her life was taken away from her.  
  
And then just as quickly as she was taken from her world, she fell into darkness.  
  
At least, it seemed like complete darkness for as second, and she quickly came to her feet. She was just beginning to make out the images of trees in the distance, and the pavement under her feet when she saw two bright lights ahead of her.  
  
And then she was thrown from her feet as what she realized she had been hit by a car.  
  
And then all she knew was blackness.  
  
***  
  
Motoki kneeled by the girl that he had hit, and gently touched her in the shoulder. She was so sure she was dead. He pressed his fingers on her limp wrist, and his heart nearly stopped when he realized hers was still beating. So she was alive, but for how long.  
  
He gently turned her over to see what was wrong with her, and his eyes shot immediately to the bleeding gash on her forehead. But then his eyes drifted down to his face.  
  
And saw Usagi.  
  
***  
  
OK, don't kill me! I know it's not a very long chapter, but I really wanted to get it out sooner rather than later, and I can always update again. Now at least you can know that the saga of Light, Dark and Shadows will still go on, and as long as there is more to write, I will continue to tell the story.  
  
I would love to hear from you in reviews, so I hope you take the time to say something.  
  
And email me at sirencalling@yahoo.com there were some people who said there were too many 'unresolved' issues in this story, and I know of most of them, but if there are any little things I haven't finished, I would love to hear how I can do that. 


	2. the perfect innocense

Hello everyone! I'm back. I'd like to thank anyone who not only reviewed, but also took the time to read my story! I know it's much harder because this is a sequel, but it had to be this way.  
  
And the saga continues.  
  
***  
  
And saw.Usagi.  
  
Or at least that's what he thought for a second, but quickly the light better illuminated the girl on the ground, and he realized that there was no way it could be Usagi. The girl didn't look a thing like his old friend. She had brown hair, almost a red color, and while there was some resemblance to Usagi in the face if you really looked, which make him think it was her right off, the face was completely different. For one thing, this girl wasn't nearly as pretty as Usagi was, even thought she wasn't terrible to look at. (AN: In case any of you don't realize this, Usagi took on the appearance of Kat, her past self when she changed her appearance. And I would highly recommend that anyone who has forgotten about her past life to go back and re-read it all. It will become very important in this story.)  
  
All of these thoughts passed through his head in first few seconds when he was kneeling by the girl, and he quickly pushed those thoughts out of his head to better examine her. Her hair was even redder because of the blood from her head, and Motoki tore a piece of his shirt off and tied it around her head to staunch to blood. She seemed a little bruised and battered, but otherwise not seriously injured. But he still didn't want to move her because there might be hidden injuries that he would disturb, and possibly cause her serious harm.  
  
He looked around for cars, but wasn't surprised when he didn't see any in sight. There was never anyone in these back roads at night, and what he had been so happy about just minutes before, now made him want to scream. He didn't have a cell phone, and the nearest pay-phone was miles away. He didn't want to leave her for that long, and he knew she had to be taken to a doctor soon just in case she was bleeding internally.  
  
After thinking it over for a few long minutes, Motoki decided that it was more important that she be taken to a doctor as soon as possible, than the importance of leaving her where she was. Carefully he gathered the unconscious girl in his arms, and walked back over to his car. He opened the back door, and gently lied her in the back seat, careful not to jerk her. He then took off his denim jacket, and placed it over her still form.  
  
When he was sure she would be fine, he left her and went to the drivers seat. And drove as fast as he could to the hospital.  
  
***'  
  
The sound of sirens and the beeping of all of the machinery filled the air, as Motoki sat in the waiting room nervously awaiting anyone to tell him what was going on. He had arrived nearly half and hour ago, and the girl had been wisked away on a stretcher so she could be looked over, and her head could be looked at.  
  
And while he had waited all sorts of terrible fears ran through his head. What if she had a broken back, and would be paralyzed for life? And what if that head wound had caused brain damage and she would forever be a vegetable? So many fears for her life left him in a cold sweat, and now he wanted nothing more than to know. To know for sure what was wrong with her, so he could just move on with his life.  
  
And he wondered who she was.and how she could have gotten in such a rural area, and why was she in the middle of the road? So many questions buzzed through his head, but Motoki forced himself to sit there quietly, staring at the wall opposite to him instead of running to the emergency room and demanding to know if he had killed the girl, and if he didn't why she wasn't yet awake.  
  
***  
  
Someone tapping on his shoulder jerked him awake, and Motoki turned bleary eyes to look at a lady dressed in a doctors uniform. She looked nice, but there was a wrinkle of worry between her eyebrows that brought Motoki to full awareness.  
  
"How long have I been out? How is she? What's going on?" The questions burst out of his mouth in quick succession before he could stop them.  
  
The nurse smiled a small smile. "She's going to be fine. It seems that you stopped just as you hit her, and mearly threw her off balance. There are some scrapes that will heal up in no time, but what we are really worried about is her head. You see, when she fell she banged her head against the pavement, which caused a large gash right above her forehead, which we have already stitched up. But that isn't the problem. You see, with such head trauma as this, isn't uncommon for the person to suffer side affects, such as dizziness, memory loss, or even brain damage. We aren't sure as of yet how she's going to be, as the patient hasn't woken up yet."  
  
Motoki didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to jump up, and shout for joy because she was going to be alright, but another part of him still wondered.  
  
***  
  
Long eyelashes flickered slightly, and slowly the eyelids opened to reveal bright green eyes.  
  
Slowly, bit by bit the girl came into full wakefulness, and looked around her. She was lying in a white bed, and there was something itchy on her head. She wanted to take whatever it was off, but it was too much effort to move. She thought about talking, but couldn't think of anything to say so opted to keep quiet.  
  
She didn't know how long she just lied there, but it didn't seem like it was very long before she heard a door opening, and two strange people came in. One was a girl dressed in a most ridiculous white uniform, and the other was a guy missing a large piece of his shirt, and was looking at her like she was a bug or something. In fact, the lady was looking at her funny too, and she wanted to know who these people, and where she was. They were talking quietly to each other, and she couldn't hear what they were saying. It began to get very frustrating, and finally she cleared her throat and said. "Hi" in a quivering voice.  
  
Both of the strange people whipped around to look at her, as if they didn't know she was there or something. The man came over to her side and said softly. "Hi, I'm Motoki."  
  
The girl smiled at him. He seemed really nice, and she was beginning to like him already. She stared unblinking eyes at him, and waited for him to say something else, but he seemed to be waiting for her to say something first. She had no idea what he wanted of her so she just lied there, beginning to get confused.  
  
Finally the strange boy.Motoki spoke again. "And your name is?."  
  
She didn't know what to say to that. Her name.she knew she HAD a name. In fact, she was so sure that last thing she knew she was well aware of her name. She reached for it, and it alluded her. She thought for a few more minutes, and finally said. "I.I don't remember."  
  
How odd, she had never forgotten her name before, at least.she didn't think she had. But she couldn't remember, she might have. She might have done some many things, but she just couldn't remember. She gazed imploring at the man, almost as if he could tell her what her name is, after all, he did know her somehow. Didn't he? But then again he had asked her what her name was, so the possibility of that was slim.  
  
"Where am I? What happened?" She asked in order to think about something besides this strange turn of events.  
  
Motoki turned a most interesting shade of red, and she didn't know if she had ever seen such a cool color. For a minute he looked like he wasn't going to say anything, when finally he said. "Well.you see I was out driving, and you were in the road. I hit you with my car, and right now your in a hospital room." He said it all in a rush, and it took the girl a minute to comprehend it all. She didn't know why he was so nervous though. So she had been hit by a car. Big deal. It wasn't like it was his fault or anything. She was sure it had just happened, and that was why she was where she was. She tried to think of what a hospital was, and could only come up with a hospital is where they put hurt people, like her.  
  
The lady in white finally came up to talk to her, apparently thinking it was her turn or something. But she didn't really mind. She liked the idea of meeting new people after all, Motoki was nice.  
  
The lady smiled a friendily, and said calmly. "You situation is quite perculiar. You see, your lack of memory tells us that you can't help us help you. You didn't have any identification on you when we brought you in, and we aren't quite sure where you will go after this brief stay is over. We don't know your name, and you don't match any of the missing persons in the area. I know this might be difficult for you, but can your remember anything? A name of a parent, or place where we could find someone to take care of you."  
  
Motoki smoothly interjected. "I have an idea. After all, this is all my fault, so why doesn't" He paused for a name and said "Ayumi just stay with me until we can find out more about her. She can go to school, and live in my apartment. I have an extra bedroom, and I would really like to do something to help."  
  
The girl looked around to see if there was anyone else in the room, and when she couldn't seen anyone turned back to Motoki. "Who is Ayumi? And if you are talking about me, why did you call me that?"  
  
Motoki looked embarrassed again, but sadly didn't blush nearly as red as she had seen him before. "Well.it's just that we need something to call you until you remember your real name, and Ayumi just kind of popped into my head. It means 'small lily' and I think it suits you."  
  
She thought about it for a minute, not sure what to think. "Ay-umi.she looked up at Motoki. I like it!"  
  
The lady looked incredibly relieved. "That would do perfectly. And as Ayumi doesn't have any other serious injury, there is no reason for her to stay her. And I'm sure she would be much comfortable outside the hospital."  
  
"Now, I want you to go about life like a normal teen, and try to develop a routine. Over time, things will remind you of your past, and you will hopefully get your memory back. It could happen tomorrow, or it could take years, so don't push it."  
  
***  
  
Ayumi was excited, or at least that was what she thought it was. Everything she saw was so new and interesting. And now that she was leaving, there would be so much more! And she would be able to stay with Motoki, which would be fun because Motoki was really nice. After all, he did give her a name.  
  
The nurse had left to prepare for her departure, and Motoki was sitting in a chair beside her bed, just enjoying the companionable silence. It had all happened so soon. Hitting a mystery girl, taking her to the hospital, finding out she had amnesia, and then offering to have her life in his house. And he wasn't stupid by anyone's perspective. He knew that this wasn't like bring a stray into this house. This would change his life completely.and he had made what should have been a big decision so quickly. But it seemed right that he should offer to take her in. He was responsible, and more than that. He needed a change in his life to relieve himself from the tedium that was becoming unbearable. And she was like a little child, and everything was so new to her. She saw that world in a whole new way, and it was the most charming thing. She wasn't a child, but she was still so.innocent.  
  
The kind nurse, whose name was Ashley finally came in, and in front of her she was rolling a wheel chair. For a minute he was scared that there was something he wasn't told, but Ashley quickly moved to reassure him.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's just policy that all emergency room patients must leave in a wheel-chair." Motoki nodded, and moved to help her.  
  
But Ayumi was ahead of them all, and she was already out of her bed and walking over to the chair as if in a daze. She sat down in it, and looked up at him. "Can we leave now?  
  
It wasn't strange at all for Ayumi to be sitting in the chair, in fact.it seemed more at home to her than anywhere she had been so far. And she wanted to leave so bad. Hospitals smell really bad, and she was anxious to see her new home.  
  
Deciding that Motoki wasn't quick enough, her hand moved to the arm of the chair looking for a control to move the thing. And her fingers came in contact with.nothing. There was just the metal bar that was the arm, and that was it. She turned and looked at Motoki in confusion, not understanding what was going on.  
  
Motoki had the strangest look on his face, and she just couldn't place it. He walked over to her and said. "It needs to be pushed from behind." And proceeded to do just what he said.  
  
How strange Ayumi thought.she had no idea how it worked, but it still seemed strange to her.  
  
***  
  
Heero was lost in his own mind. Everywhere he turned was darkness and rage. He was surrounded by his emotions, and couldn't find his way out. Everywhere he turned there was a memory of a forgotten pain, a distant anger. And every time he came in contact with one he just became even more enraged.  
  
A warm feeling flickered through his body, and his subconscious mind whipped around to see what it was. A flicker in the darkness that was being beaten at, and slowly driven away, but still fought on. Curious as could what could possibly be in his living hell he reached towards it, desperate to find it for some reason he couldn't comprehend.  
  
And the more he thought about it the single bright light seemed to come closer to him, slowly growing in size. Soon it was so close he could almost reach out and touch it.  
  
And then it snapped into focus, revealing a single smiling face. And as he stared into those deep blue eyes, they changed to green, and then to silver, the face flickering from one to another faster than his eyes could keep up. But that didn't matter, because it was all the same person.  
  
And the darkness began to melt away, and he didn't even notice. All he saw was one person. One soul that was connected to his own by bonds that could never be broken. And he reached for Usagi.  
  
***  
  
Ayumi walked up the stairs in silence, quietly following Motoki up the stairs. It drive had been a lot of fun, and she was sorry she couldn't remember the drive to the hospital. The feel of the wind on her face, and the way the world just flew by in a wash of colors left her wondering if she had ever seen anything so beauti.  
  
Like a slap in the face, a feeling of warmth flooded her body, causing Ayumi to break out of her contemplation and stop at the stairs, wondering what it could possibly be. A feeling of love nearly overwhelmed her, and a small cry escaped from her lips. It was so unlike anything she had ever felt. It felt so good, and so lonely at the same time.  
  
And then it was gone as soon as it had come, and she realized that she was still on the stairs, and Motoki had his arm around her waist to keep her from falling. And he was talking to her.  
  
".knew it was too soon. We should really get you into a bed so you can rest." Ayumi nodded slightly, and didn't hesitate to let him help her up the stairs. She really needed to sit down.  
  
***  
  
I know it's not much, but I'll have more out really soon. I just really wanted to update his story. I hope you all enjoyed, and remember to tell me what you think!  
  
And also give me ideas as to where to go with this. I have a general idea, but I'm still making this up as I o, and I'd love to hear your comments, and advice.  
  
Email me at sirencalling@yahoo.com I'd love to hear from you!  
  
Ja ne siren 


	3. revelations

Sometimes he was surprised at just how easily she settled in. She was just like a little child, accepting everything at it's face value, and he knew that she couldn't lie, cheat, or steal because she didn't know how to do any of those things. It was really quite refreshing to live with her, because she had this whole new perspective on life that Motoki hadn't been lucky enough to possess since he was a little child. She had this freedom. A freedom to love unconditionally, and to do anything she wanted because she didn't worry about what other people thought. And she didn't have anything that troubled her, and she was free from all of the worries that constantly plagued him, and everyone else in the world.  
  
In truth, it blew him away, and Motoki found himself wondering if he should bang his head just to see if there was a chance he could lose all of his memories. But then he would wonder about all that he would be losing. And then he would realize that as wonderful as he might think it is to have a blank slate, no memories to clutter your mind.Ayumi must have lost so much. She lost her name, her family, and all of the experiences in life that had made her who she was. It was like rebirth, where you were able to start over, you were also losing all of the things that you once loved. You didn't even have the memories of the happy times that made life enjoyable. And then he would also find himself wishing that she would see just one thing that she would recognize, so she could have a little bit of herself back. But despite everything, nothing had changed. She had done nothing to change the impression of perfect innocence, even though she was fast becoming anything but ignorant.  
  
And now she was going to lose some of that. After all, there were laws that had to be followed, and eventually she would have to go to school. And he couldn't guard what she saw and did forever. Soon she would have to go out and see the world for what it was, all the bad and the good. And that would just be a tragedy.  
  
***  
  
Ayumi sat on her bed, looking at the only link she had to her past. She had discovered it when she had first arrived, and tried to sleep. It kept tugging on her neck when she tried to rest, until she finally couldn't take it anymore and felt at her neck and found the most beautiful necklace she had seen yet.  
  
It was in the shape of a heart, and it had the name Amei engraved on the front of it. It was the only clue as to who she once was, and that name.Amei, it sounded so familiar even while she couldn't place it. Yet at the same time she knew it wasn't her name.  
  
And so she cradled the silver heart in her hand, the one secret she had in this world, the only thing that was truly hers. And even while she knew she should tell Motoki about it, that he would want to know about it, and probably think it was her name or something. At the same time, it was something she needed to keep to herself, even from her savoir. Besides, she liked the name Ayumi.  
  
But there was something that had been nagging her for a long time, and she had yet to have an answer to the problem. She knew that she was just a strange girl that came out of nowhere, a nameless face that no one knew. And yet at the same time a perfect stranger did everything for her. He saved her from the wilderness, he paid for her doctors' bill, and he also took her into his own home, giving her everything she needed. He had become the only person she had in the world, her family. And yet there was nothing she could do for him, not that she could think of anyway. And she wanted to help him so badly that it would keep her awake at night. The guilt of taking advantage of someone's kindness, and not doing anything to help him in return.  
  
And it had already been 3 days since she had arrived. She had stayed in the apartment most of the time, because sometimes she would get so dizzy that she would have to lay down and she didn't want to risk hurting herself in a world totally unfamiliar to her. But she would stare out of the window, and watch Motoki's small TV to discover the world. It was just too wonderful to stay away from it for long, and the sound of the wind was like a voice calling her to go, to explore.to discover.  
  
And the headaches were almost gone now, and she hadn't had a dizzy spell since yesterday. And the day stretched long ahead of her, filled with possibilities of what might happen, in a time she had yet to live.  
  
Ayumi smiled sadly at the necklace, and clasped it back onto her neck, tucking it under her shirt so no one could see. It was time to answer the call.  
  
***  
  
It had been much harder than she thought it would to convince Motoki to come with her to walk around town. He was so worried about her, and afraid that something bad would happen. It was comforting in an odd way to have someone who cared about her in a world where she could be all alone, but it was irritating at the same time.  
  
And that was why they were out there, walking away from the arcade. She was practically skipping next to Motoki, and she couldn't take in everything fast enough. There were children playing in the park, and other people going on walks. Some were even walking hand in hand for some reason. She took extra notice in these people, because there was something special about them. And aura of happiness that she could almost see. But Motoki nudged her in the side as a warning that it was rude to stare.as if he hadn't already told her that a million times. It was just so hard to look away. It wasn't like she was trying to be rude.  
  
But at least Motoki walked by her side, quietly watching the world like she was. It was sort of funny actually, almost like he hadn't really looked at anything for a while, so was surprised at everything he saw.  
  
Another couple caught her attention. Like all of the others she had seen so far, they were together, only they weren't holding hands. The man had his arm slung over the girls shoulder, and as she looked at him she got a cold feeling inside.  
  
She felt Motoki stiffen next to her, and Ayumi knew that he had seen the man too. But for some reason he smiled at him, and called out. "Hello Mamoru!" Almost like he was happy to see this Mamoru guy, even though she knew he wasn't.  
  
Mamoru walked closer to them, taking his arm off the girls shoulder. As he came closer and closer, the feeling of dread filled her. And the strangest thing was she didn't understand why. He seemed nice enough, and he was even cute if you were only interested on the outside.  
  
He smiled at them, and it was like ice stabbing through her heard. "Hello Motoki! And who is that vision of loveliness walking with you?" He smiled charmingly, and stopped in front of them. His girl was quiet by his side, seething because the way Mamoru was looking at them.  
  
Motoki kept up the appearance of trying to be friendly, and a little of the coldness melt because this guy was just so nice. "This is my friend Ayumi. Ayumi, I would like you to meet my old friend Mamoru."  
  
"The pleasure is all mine, I'm sure." He said, and reached over to take her hand. She let him, and as it got closer and closer to his lips the cold feeling flooded her body until she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
***  
  
It was rotten luck that had to be it. He hadn't seen Mamoru for months now, and the first time he does it's with him walking with Ayumi, and he's got a slut hanging all over him. One thing was sure; he didn't mourn Usagi for very long.  
  
And it had all been going so well, just enjoying the silence, and the scenery was something that he hadn't done in such a long time, and with Ayumi, it's more special somehow. Things that he hadn't bothered to look at twice are so fascinating to her.  
  
And then he had to come along. It wasn't that he didn't like Mamoru exactly, but after Usagi died, and he separated himself from everyone, it became common knowledge that he became a playboy. He was with a different girl every night.  
  
And here he was, smiling his charming, melt any girl he pleases smile at a girl who had no idea how to deal with these things. And there he was, lifting her hand to kiss it even while he was with another girl.  
  
But there was something wrong with Ayumi he suddenly noticed as he looked at her. She wasn't gazing adoring eyes at Mamoru. Her eyes were glazed over, as if she was somewhere else. He was just about to go over and check on her, her hand was inches away from Mamoru's mouth when the world stopped.  
  
In a fluid motion she ripped her hand away, grabbed Mamoru's upper arm, and pulled him over her shoulder and down onto the ground. She then pressed the heel of her boot against his throat, and while he looked at her with disbelieving eyes hissed in voice Motoki would've never believed her capable of.  
  
"I don't know who you are, and quite frankly I don't care. But I do know one thing. If you ever touch me again, I will kill you." And as he rushed over to calm the situation, and Mamoru's girlfriend was freaking out he once more looked into her eyes, and they were still glazed. And he watched, as she seemed to come to herself once more.  
  
***  
  
Ayumi looked down at the man on the ground, not understanding how he got there. What on earth had happened? One minute they were just meeting, and that cold feeling was nearly overwhelming her, and the next she looked down, and he was on the ground, and her foot was against his throat.  
  
She jumped back as fast as she could, looking around herself wildy. Motoki was looking at her like he had never seen her before, and Mamoru had jumped off the ground and was trying to comfort a hysterical girl.  
  
Something had just happened, she knew it. But she had no idea what it could have been. In an instant she had lost herself. And overwhelming fear of the unknown rushed up to overwhelm her, and she turned and ran.  
  
She ran faster than she had ever run before. Running from the fear that had overwhelmed her, running from that man who she didn't know, yet still hated, and most importantly of all.running from herself.  
  
She couldn't see because of the tears running rapidly down her pale cheeks. She had never really thought about her situation before. How she didn't know who she was, and she didn't know what she could do. She would have never thought there was any way she could take that man down like that, but her body knew things her mind had completely forgotten.  
  
Finally she couldn't run any more and collapsed on her knees, and tears were still streaming down her face.  
  
She was only there for a moment when she felt a small hand on her shoulder, which made her whip around, and she had to stop herself before she grabbed the small hand and did to the child what she did to Mamoru. She couldn't help it; her body wouldn't let her.  
  
Sad red eyes looked down on her, and for just an instant she could have sworn she had seen those eyes before. But then that feeling was gone. And all that remained was a small pink haired stranger.  
  
"Why are you crying?" She asked, and Ayumi didn't know what to say. "I.I don't know who I am." Came her hesitant answer.  
  
The little girl smiled, and Ayumi felt like her heart was melting. "Well.my name is Chibiusa, so I know who I am. How can you not know who you are? I thought everyone knew that?"  
  
Ayumi laughed, and hastily wiped her tears away. "I'm not quite sure, but I do go by Ayumi. But what are you doing in the park all by yourself? Shouldn't you have someone with you or something?"  
  
At this Chibiusa looked down, and tears began to brim in her eyes. "What's wrong" Ayumi wanted to reach out and comfort the girl, but stopped herself. For some reason she felt so protective of the small child.  
  
"Well.I just came to visit my parents. But when I came I couldn't find my mommy anymore. I've been looking everywhere, but the only person I've seen in so far is you. I don't understand.she was supposed to be right here."  
  
Ayumi grabbed the girls' small hand, and looked her right in the eye. "I'll tell you what. Why don't I help you look for your parents? I'm sure they're here somewhere."  
  
Chibiusa gave that heart-melting smile again, and nodded, wiping the tears off her face, and said cheerily "Lets go!"  
  
***  
  
I know, it's not much of a chapter, but I really wanted to put something up. I'll be sure to update really soon, but just remember to review, and give me ideas of what I should do now!  
  
Email me at sirencalling@yahoo.com if you want to say ANYTHING at all!  
  
Ja ne 


	4. Mina

Authors Note- Hello everyone! I just recovered form major writers block, and wrote this entire chapter in like an hour. I hope you all like it!  
  
***  
  
It was a beautiful day to go to the mall.and now the only problem was getting home. As Minako shuffled the many packages around in her hands to avoid dropping any of them, she once more wished that she had a car. But noooo her parents didn't think that she was responsible enough, which left her to carry all of these packages all by herself. *well, maybe if you didn't buy so much that wouldn't be a problem* that annoying voice in the back of her head reminded her, and she just pushed it into the back of her mind. It wasn't her fault that she just found so much that she could buy! And being a celebrity meant that she needed to constantly look her best in order to impress everyone with her image. And being the most popular girl in school wasn't an easy job either! She needed to keep up appearances. And all of her new friends looked up to her for guidance.  
  
A familiar pang of sadness hit her as she thought of her new friends. Since Usagi had.well, since she had left it was like the glue that held all of them together had left them all drifting in separate directions. And it wasn't like she didn't still want to be friends with Ami, Rei, and Makoto.it was just that since that fateful day when they had left her alone they had been slowly been drifting apart. Ami had kept herself locked in her room, doing nothing else but studying, and Rei spent all of her free time in the temple. Makoto was off who knows where cooking, and spent most of her free time at the gym. And she.she had decided she wasn't like the others, and she couldn't handle being alone like they could. She couldn't stay by herself, letting the pain of her best friends' death eat away at all she was; she needed to be with people. That was what she was, a groupie. That was all she could ever be. So she had decided to try out for the cheer leading squad, and surround herself with other people. She spent all of her free time shopping and spending time with her new friends. So that way, if only for a moment she could forget.  
  
She could forget that Usagi's death was all her fault, and it had been her idea to go off and get Mamoru because she thought it would help. She was the leader, and she hadn't even thought that something was going on with her friend, and it might not be a good idea to leave her alone. She had failed so completely and totally to protect the one that was most dear to her, her friend, and her princess. And then she had failed to keep their previously tight knit group of friends together. She had never thought of what Usagi did as very great, or even important. But now that she was gone it as like there was a big gap in each of their lives. Each of them trying to recover in different ways, not knowing they were only making the pain fester. That they couldn't heal by hiding themselves in their books, or in their cooking. They couldn't get better by spending all of their free time in the temple so they wouldn't have to think about what they had lost.and she could never recover by separating herself by everything and anything that reminded her of her friend. Such as all of them had stopped going to the arcade since she had left, because it was a constant reminder. She hadn't even seen Motoki in months, and her crush on him seemed the most stupid thing in the world.  
  
Minako stopped in her tracks as all of her thoughts flew from her mind. Not thinking about anything else she dropped all of her packages onto the ground, and lifted her communicator up to her face. And for the first time since Usagi had left she felt the need to push the button that called everyone at the same time.  
  
It took a minute before all three faces appeared on her wrist, and she could tell they were worried. So would she if after all of those weeks of silence she had heard her wrist beeping. But she completely ignored their surprised and then angry faces. She had more important things to do then waste her time clarifying everything for the other scouts.  
  
"I'll explain everything later." She said quickly before any of them got a word in edgewise. "But we need to have a scout meeting at Rei's temple, and I mean now we have a problem. I'll call Mamoru, and I'll get there as soon as possible."  
  
She could tell everyone was dying to know what was going on, but she turned off her communicator and pulled out her small cell phone. It took her a minute to remember Mamoru's number, as she hadn't used it in so long but finally she managed to press in the numbers.  
  
"Hello, Mamoru Chiba speaking." His calm voice was heard on the other line.  
  
"Hello. This is Minako. You need to meet with all of the scouts at Rei's temple immediately. We have a problem."  
  
"What is it?" She couldn't refuse his demand for answers, so quickly before she hang up the phone up to run across the street she answered.  
  
"Your daughter is here."  
  
And then she raced to rescue Chibiusa from the perfect stranger she was holding hands with.  
  
***  
  
Ayumi found it was quite pleasant to spend time with the small child, and entertaining as well. When she had asked Chibiusa what her mother was like, that had started a long flow of stories, that had as of yet to end. And most of them were entirely too amusing. Chibiusa seemed to like to talk about what her mother was like when she was a little girl, so all of the stories were about how her mommy was always late to school, and how her mommy once snuck into a concert hall to pretend she was performing, and had sung in front of a huge audience in her loud, off-key voice not knowing that there was another band about to come out that hadn't made it's appearance yet, and she had been booed off of the stage by a crowd of angry 'Our Lady Peace fans.' (AN: I just had to put that in, I went to their concert last night :O) And each story was even crazier than the last. And while each story was entirely too amusing, she had this crazy feeling of de- jvu like she had heard that before or something. Of course the very idea of that being true was simply too crazy, so she shrugged the feeling off and continued to walk hand in hand with Chibiusa, trying in vain to find her mother.  
  
As she scanned the people walking on both sides of the street she spotted a girl carrying far too many packages for her to handle. For a second she thought about helping the girl, but then she remembered that she was already doing something and there was no way she could help a stranger carry packages, and help Chibiusa find her mother at the same time.  
  
But she couldn't help looking at the girl.there was something about her.and when the blonde seemed to notice that she was being watched she looked at them, and right into her eyes. Ayumi stopped at the peculiar feeling that washed over her. But she didn't remember why that look was so familiar. And she knew she had never seen the girl before. But before an instant had passed the blue eyes passed over her green ones and looked down at the girl she was standing with.  
  
And they flew wide with shock as she dropped all of her packages. But she didn't even seem to notice, and Ayumi watched, as she seemed to talk to her wrist, and then called someone on a little black box. And just a minute later she completely abandoned all of her boxes and raced across the road, right at.them.  
  
For the fist time Chibiusa noticed the blonde, and without letting go of her hand started to wave frantically shouting "Minako, Minako! Over here!"  
  
After barely avoiding traffic, and reaching them Minako stopped and fell to her knees in front of Lil Usa. She had such a look of complete and total sadness in her eyes, that Ayumi felt her heart break. She had never seen anyone so upset.But Chibiusa didn't notice, and let go of her hand to let Minako take both of her tiny hands in her larger ones.  
  
"Chibiusa" She looked like she was talking to a ghost, and for the first time she saw real worry in the large red eyes of the child she had tried so hard to help. "It's so good to see you again."  
  
Chibiusa paled, and in a worried voice asked. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Minako's eyes filled with tears, and slowly she nodded. "Yes, yes something is wrong." Then she looked back at Ayumi, and coldly said.  
  
"Thanks for your help, but I think I'll take it from here."  
  
"But." Ayumi's response was cut short by the sound of Motoki shouting "Ayumi, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Forgetting the others there for a moment, she blushed beet red, and waved back. Motoki really looked worried, and she felt genuinely bad for leaving him like that. She hadn't even thought about her problem since she had become focused on Chibiusa's. It just seemed so insignificant in comparison to a little girl trying to find her parents.  
  
She was enveloped in his arms, and he started scolding her for leaving him like she had. She couldn't see anything, as her face was in his shirt, and with a startling realization she realized it was wet. Why was she crying? She wasn't hurt, and she wasn't sad. And as he continued to tell her how stupid she was she realized he was shaking, and she looked up into his eyes and saw just how distressed he was.  
  
Then she realized why she had been crying. She hadn't even thought that anyone cared about her, and here Motoki was clearly distraught at the thought of her being gone, even for a moment. She had made him sad, and through her tears stammered. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking. I never meant to hurt you like I did. Can you ever forgive me, or do you hate me forever."  
  
She was jerked back and Motoki looked into her eyes. He seemed angry with her. She wasn't surprised though, or course he did. He had cared about her, and now he hated her.  
  
"Don't you ever say that again. NO ONE could ever hate you, least of all me. Now, I really think it's time to go home and get some lunch. It's been a long enough day."  
  
"But.what about them." She gestured to Minako and Chibiusa, who were still standing there, apparently not able to move. Chibiusa now held Minako's hand, and she was staring off in space. Apparently she was wondering what could have happened to make her friend so upset. Minako on the other hand was looking at her and Motoki with an expression of pure shock. Her eyes were glazed over, and she looked like Ayumi had just grown another head or something.  
  
"Oh," Motoki saw the couple for the first time. His expression changed when he saw the blonde from curiosity, to something she had never seen on anyone's face before. It was a look of absolute and complete loss, abandonment, and a spark of anger. "Hello Minako. Long time no see, I haven't seen any of you at the arcade for a while. I was beginning to wonder if you girls were all right." His voice was cold, and Ayumi shivered.  
  
Minako seemed shocked that he could speak to her like that, and she just answered. "We've been around." But then she seemed to remember something, and grasped Chibiusa's hand tighter. "Oh, look at the time. Come on Chibiusa, we have a meeting to get to." And then she nodded goodbye and turned and ran away.  
  
And Usagi noticed that the packages were still untended on the sidewalk.  
  
***  
  
So, whaddya think? Review if you want more. I've been very distressed at the way things have been going at fanfiction.net, and apparently some people have been thinking that it's all right not to review, and it's no longer important. That's not gonna fly here. If you're reading this, and if your enjoying this, you need to take the time to write a review so I don't get the feeling there's no point in continuing. Just remember that the only thing I'm getting out of this is knowing I'm amusing someone.  
  
Important-If you like this story, I would highly suggest you take a look at Chaos Enslaved. It's my new baby, and I expect it to be at least as good a read as this one is! Please just give it a chance!  
  
Email me at sirencalling@yahoo.com 


	5. dreams

Here you go!  
  
***  
  
With a sigh Ayumi collapsed into her bed. It had been a long day so far, and the only thing on her mind was how much she wanted to sleep.  
  
And as soon as she closed her eyes Ayumi was enfolded in the embrace of nothingness, and she dreamed.  
  
***  
  
Kat continued to walk. Even though her feel ached, and she wanted nothing to do but collapse in the middle of the woods she stopped herself just in time. Had to go on, she had to find a town, life, any sign of civilization! She had been walking almost nonstop for she had no idea how many hours now, and nothing had changed. Ever since that man had so rudely insulted her and she had marched out on her own she had refused to give up. She had dreamed about going on her own adventure for so many years now that giving up wasn't even an option. Especially after going so far as to run away from home, changing her name, and even the way she looked.  
  
But as hard as she tried to be upbeat things weren't going nearly as well as she had dreamed. For one thing all of those books didn't describe just how badly your feet hurt after walking for so long, or even where they had gotten anything to eat. She had long since eaten everything she had with her, and was absolutely starving. Sure, she knew she probably should have rationed her food a little better, but she had been hungry dammit!  
  
And as the sun was going down over the horizon the shadows stretched into eternity, and every sound made her jump nearly a foot into the air. After that close encounter with those bandits, she didn't want to just lie down defenseless and wait for them to attack her. So the only thing she could do was walk and hope that soon she would reach that town that seemed to be worlds away.  
  
***  
  
It was now completely black, and Kat could barely see her hand if she waved it in front of her face. But still she continued to stumble along through the darkness. She didn't even think anymore, she was completely past exhaustion, and kept on moving.  
  
She never saw the branch in front of her as she continued to trudge onward, so she didn't even bother to step over it. And with a cry she tripped over the small piece of wood and smashed to the ground.  
  
Kat lay there, and contemplated getting up. Everything had gone so wrong! She was supposed to be greeted by a knight in shining armor, and taken to play at a place where she would go and slay the dragon, and she would get everything she needed from the harp that laid on her back. She didn't even notice as tears trailed muddy paths down her cheeks, and sometime as she cried she fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Heero watched the girl from his spot up in the trees. The girl was persistent, he had to give her that. She had continued far longer than he ever would have thought a girl capable of. Not that he had ever had that much experience with woman per say, but he had heard stories and those were enough to suit him.  
  
And she had made absolutely no effort to make camp, and had simply fallen asleep unguarded in the forest. And where she had fallen too! Sloppy sloppy.  
  
Mentally he argued with himself as he watched her sleep on the ground. She had told him to go away and leave her alone. But she had also told him that she could take care of herself, which was obviously untrue. And it went against everything he had been taught to just leave her lying in the mud.  
  
With a sigh he left his hiding place in the trees, and silently walked over to Kat or so she said her name was. She was mumbling in her sleep, but he couldn't make out any of the words. Gently as so not to wake her up he bent down and lifted her into his arms. He half expected her to wake up, and was startled when she just cuddled into his chest and continued to sleep.  
  
Yes, she was indeed a strange one Heero thought with an odd half smile on his face. And careful not to move too quickly he moved her out of the deer path she had found herself on, and went off to make camp.  
  
***  
  
Heero sat not far from where Kat was sleeping, watching her and waiting for her to wake up. It was the first time he had really had a chance to look at her and he once more noticed just how pretty she was. And when she was sleeping her face was completely relaxed. So different from the scowling facade she had shown him when she had marched off on her own. She looked so peaceful, so innocent. What on earth would bring a girl like her into the middle of nowhere?  
  
***  
  
Kat yawned loudly, and stretched. She had slept so well, and her dreams were full of what she would do now that she was on earth. That is, after she actually got somewhere. And the ground was surprisingly comfortable.  
  
With a start she jerked awake. What the heck had happened to her! She didn't even remember falling asleep in the first place, and she most certainly didn't bring anything to sleep on. She looked around frantically to see if she had been captured by those bandits, or worse.her parents! But what she saw instead left her looking on in shock.  
  
What the hell was he doing here! What, was he stalking her or something? She was so sure he had been walking in a different direction. And the impassive face that was looking at her made her jump out of the blankets she was lying in as if they were on fire.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she demanded in her most royal voice.  
  
She didn't know what she expected him to say, but she never thought he would burst out laughing! The nerve of that man, she was the princess of the moon, people didn't laugh at her!  
  
Heero looked at the girl in front of him completely amused. It was good to see that she didn't change when she woke up, and the way she looked! Her hair was a compete mess, and here she was demanding answers from him! She sounded like a little child.  
  
Trying to put on a straight face he answered. "I found you sleeping face first in the mud and I thought you might need a little help."  
  
Kat opened her mouth to tell him just how little she needed anyone's help, let alone his when she stopped herself. No matter how much she might wish it was otherwise she had realized yesterday how completely ill prepared she was to survive in this world. Without technology or civilization it was a complete opposite from the moon. "I.I.thank you."  
  
"Your welcome, I guess." Heero answered as flippantly as he could. He was fully expecting an outburst, and wasn't surprised when he got it. He didn't know what had gotten into him, but it was fun to see her angry!  
  
Kat stood up as gracefully as she could, and glared at him. "Well then, I really appreciate all you've done for me, but I really think I should be on my way." Trying to seem as severe and controlled as she could she threw on her cloak making absolutely sure to hide her face. Then with a nod she marched off into the wilderness.  
  
Heero sighed as he watched her depart. So it was back to following her again. But he found that he didn't mind so much this time.  
  
***  
  
Ayumi's eyes flew open, and as she looked at the ceiling she could only wonder why she had woken, and felt a strange yearning for something. But the feeling was gone as soon as it came and she got up out of bed. She wouldn't get any more sleep tonight.  
  
***  
  
Hope you enjoyed that glimpse into Usagi's past as she remembers how her life really was during the Silver Millennium. And next chapter I'll have Chibiusa's meeting with the scouts.  
  
Remember to review and tell me what you think!  
  
And fell free to email me at sirencalling@yahoo.com 


	6. surprises

Yo peeps! How you doin? Surprised to see me so soon or what? I really hope you enjoy, and I gave you what you promised. And let the fun begin!  
  
***  
  
Chibiusa couldn't stop looking at everything around her. Her parents had told her so much about the 20th Century, but she had never seen any pictures of what it was actually like. Those had all been destroyed in the great freezing.  
  
And everything was so.alive. In Crystal Tokyo it was beautiful, and wonderful, and.incredibly boring. It was nice to see all of the grass that was growing naturally by the side of the road instead of carefully cultivated. And it was wonderful to look at the trees, and know that she's not in a garden. The 20th Century teemed with untamed life that filled the small 5 year old with wonder and delight.  
  
And then there was the fact that she was holding hands with Sailor Venus, only not at the same time. In the future she mainly only saw the sailor scouts in their sailor form, and only very rarely untransformed. And Mina looked so different than she did in the future! She couldn't wait to see what her mommy and daddy looked like when they were still only teenagers!  
  
But there was this strange feeling that she had as she walked along. Something was wrong, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.  
  
And she was so filled with excitement that she didn't stop to wonder whey Mina was gripping her hand so tightly.as if she would never let go.  
  
***  
  
Ami sat on the floor of the temple. She was only minimally surprised to see that it hadn't changed since she had been here last. With everything else that had been happening over the past few months, the temple seemed immune alteration.  
  
But the silence attested to the change greater than anything else could. Where there would once be a room of laughing girls all chatting together, eating, and having a good time there sat only 3 girls trying not to look at the people they had avoided for so long. Ever since Usagi had 'left' they had barely talked to one another, or anyone who reminded them of their old friend. So instead of the three best friends who had once sat there, there were only three girls who were practically strangers.  
  
Ami glanced over Makoto, who sat across from her. She was glaring off into space, obviously trying to think up what could have brought them all here. Mina hadn't said anything but that it was important, and if there had been an attack she would have told them. So that left them all wondering.what could it be?  
  
Rei was also trying not to look at either of them. She had no expression on her face whatsoever, so Ami had no idea what she might be thinking. And it was so strange to see them again after so long, Ami wanted nothing more than to once more reach out to them. To be friends with them once more, but neither of them seemed interested, and so Ami just sat there not making a sound other than her quiet breathing.  
  
***  
  
Heero sat cradling the small medallion in his hands. It was warm to the touch, and was created of a stone of the purest black that he had never seen before. There was nothing to mar the perfection of the striking dragon that was engraved on the surface, and for some reason he gained a small amount of comfort from just having it with him.  
  
And while he sat and pretended to be otherwise occupied, his thoughts were frantically trying to think up something to say to the 4 people who were all looking at him like he was some sort of strange breed of alien. He knew that they wanted answers to what had happened a few days ago, and so far he had managed to put it off by saying that he was too tired, and telling them they should wait until Duo was better. But now he had 4 relatively angry, and confused strangers who were all looking at him for answers.answers the he couldn't give.  
  
He knew that Usagi never told anyone about her other life in her world, and she had a perfectly good reason for it too. After all, who would ever believe it? They would simply think that she was crazy, and then she would be alienated from the rest of the world. And there was also the danger of it. How could he give such knowledge to people he didn't even know, but who claimed to know him? Sure, he had a vague idea of who they were. He had a whole new set of memories overlapping his own, but they were indistinguishable, and he couldn't really make it out. He was able to know the names, and a little about each of the Gundam Pilots, but nothing else. Not enough to gift them with the truth.  
  
"Well, are you going to tell us what the hell is going on here or what?" Heero looked up to see the very angry Duo glaring at him, and for some reason he got the general impression this wasn't normal for the braided pilot. Stalling time was over; it was time to tell them what they wanted to know.  
  
He tried to speak in a perfect monotone, striving to act like the perfect soldier they all expected. "What do you want to know?"  
  
Wufei jumped in before anyone else could open their mouths. "We want to know where Amei went!"  
  
Heero tried not to look surprised at the vehemence in the Chinese man's voice, but he honestly had no idea what he was talking about. "What on earth are you talking about? Who's this Amei?"  
  
"Oh, don't pretend you don't know. You seemed to know her perfectly well when you me up with her." Wufei snidely answered.  
  
Quatre was once more the peacemaker in what could become a dangerous situation. He had no desire at all to see his two friends fight, and Heero was the person he never had to worry about too. After all, he usually pulled his gun on whoever got in his way and that was the end of the discussion.  
  
But they were all so angry. They all, even though Wufei might deny it were touched in a special way by Amei, and with everything that happened.. and they still didn't have any answers. Duo was the worst of all though. He had faced death, and had missed everything that had happened. He had been pacing ever since he had begun to recover, trying to figure out what had occurred. He didn't even bother with any of his pranks or teasing Wufei, which really worried Quatre a great deal. But then again, being shot might do that to a person. And there was something that was nagging him about when Heero had first run in. It was something he had said.  
  
"Guys, didn't Heero call Amei Usagi?" He said it softly just as it came to him. So quietly that he didn't even remember Heero had called the girl they all knew, but didn't at all by a different name.  
  
Heero smiled a small smile at the familiar name. "If you're talking about the girl that healed Duo, then yes, I called her Usagi. That's because her name is Usagi."  
  
Trowa wasn't as surprised as everyone else by the revelation. After all, Usagi had come here under very strange circumstances, and it only made sense that she wouldn't tell them her name. And it also explained why he hadn't been able to find anyone by the name of 'Amei' matching her description on his laptop.  
  
"And if you want to know what happened to Usagi" Heero interjected into all of their thoughts "I can honestly tell you that I have absolutely no idea. You're as much at a loss as I am."  
  
Duo clenched his fists, wanting nothing more than to punch the perfect soldier. Heero knew more than he was telling them, that much was obvious. And even though he hadn't see he scene where Heero and Amei.no.Usagi met up he still could sense the change with the man he thought he knew. It was almost like the perfect soldier was gone.and in his place was a perfect stranger. But that was a crazy thought, and Duo quickly brushed it away and showing intelligence no one would have thought he possessed asked.  
  
"And who exactly is Usagi?"  
  
Heero tried not to wince at the ramifications of the question. Duo might not even know the full extent of what he had just asked. Who is Usagi? That's the one thing he could never tell them, or anyone. It was her secret to tell, not his.  
  
"It's hard to explain exactly who Usagi is. I'm not really certain myself." He artlessly lied like an expert. "We.grew up together, if you can really call it growing up. We were both experiments for Dr. J. for myself; he wanted to see if he could create a perfect soldier. Someone, almost like a machine. Totally loyal to him and without any emotions. Without humanity.But at the same time able to think and react like a person would." He paused for a moment to let that sink in.  
  
"Usagi was another experiment entirely. Dr. J spent many years with different forms of energy, and ever since she was a small child he did something to her. I have no idea what but he somehow gave her the ability to do what you saw. She had this incredible power that came from inside her. An ability to manipulate energy to do as she saw fit. I really don't understand it myself, only that Dr. J wanted her as a weapon. I didn't see her very much when we were children, but when I did, we were the only kids around, and.well, we sorta bonded. She helped me keep my sanity, and I tried to convince her not to kill everyone, including herself. From what I understand, it was very painful when she went in with her sessions with Dr. J. She would always be crying when she came out.and she was just a little girl." He added a slight tremor to his voice in order to enhance the feeling of horror.  
  
Heero glanced around at the faces of the pilots, unsure whether they were buying his crazy tale. But from the looks of anger and disgust on assorted faces he guessed they were swallowing it whole. And as crazy as it might sound, he knew that was far more believable than the truth.  
  
"Wow, man. Sorry I yelled at you. I never knew Dr. J did that to kids. Adults are one thing, but to take a little child and try to turn them into something other than human.it sounds like something from a horror film." Duo had a far off look in his eyes, probably picturing hundreds of babies in soldier uniforms.  
  
"I never really found out what happened to Usagi after that. I went off to become a soldier, and she completely disappeared. I know Dr. J has been looking for her, and I hoped that she had escaped. I never would have guessed she would be here with you guys." Heero quickly shut up after implying his question. The one thing he wanted to know more than anything. He had thought it was impossible to travel through dimensions, and if Usagi had done it once, maybe he could repeat the process.  
  
He wanted to get into their good graces, without seeming so out of character that they would guess he was something else. And he had already talked too much anyway.  
  
"You failed. That's what happened. You said you tried to keep her from harming herself and others, but when first Duo found her, and then when I later found her she was dying from a stab wound in the abdomen. When we asked what happened, she said she had done it herself. And she really didn't like it that we had saved her."  
  
Wufei's prideful voice cut through the silence like a knife, which went straight into Heero's heart.  
  
The world went dark around Heero as his mind slowly assimilated what had just been said. He felt like he was dying inside. Usagi had sought to take her own life, and he knew it was all his fault. He knew that she would take it bad when she found out he had left without even saying goodbye. But he had never dreamed.  
  
The thought that he had done what he did to accomplish a greater good didn't make the ache go away from his soul. His fear at the mere notion of someone hurting the woman he loved was enough, and he nearly went mad watching her boyfriend beat her. But the thought of her doing something like that herself, of willingly attempting to hurt herself was far worse than he had ever imagined he could feel.  
  
And now she was gone from him again. Once more he felt the overwhelming need to be with her, to protect her from the world overcome him. He would find her, and he would take care of her. He would explain that he never wanted to leave her, and he would never do it again. But first he would have to deal with these curious boys, who were far more dangerous than they looked.  
  
***  
  
Chibiusa couldn't shake the nagging feeling at the back of her mind. It was really beginning to get quite annoying. How was she supposed to enjoy her trip to the past, spending time with her friends if her mind was somewhere else.  
  
It was almost dark by the time they reached what Chibiusa guessed was some sort of temple or shrine. And she only knew that was where they were headed because when she had tried to keep walking down the road Mina had just pulled her harshly in that direction. She even seemed irritated that Chibiusa didn't know where she was going. What, was she supposed read minds or something?  
  
Mina still hadn't talked since she had first met up with her, and so it was a surprise when she said. "Wait out here for a minute. I think it might be a good idea to warn everyone." She whispered softly. Almost like she was afraid of being heard.  
  
Chibiusa didn't like it one bit. She was supposed to be having an adventure in the past, and she didn't want to waste any of her time just standing around. After all, she had no idea how long her mommy would let her stay here.  
  
***  
  
Mina walked through the door, still in a daze. She had no idea how everyone else would take it, but most likely as badly as she was. After all, how can you tell Chibiusa that her mother is dead? How can any child handle that?  
  
When she walked into the room, the tension could be cut with a knife. As soon as she opened the door she was instantly barraged with questions, and she snapped somewhat out of her stunned state.  
  
"Well, why are we here already?"  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"What are you hiding?"  
  
Came from the respective three girls sitting in the room.  
  
Mina put her hand behind her head, and sweat-dropped. She probably should have told them right away, but it was the sort of thing you need to see to believe after all. And besides, if she had told them they probably wouldn't have bothered to listen to her anyway.  
  
***  
  
Chibiusa leaned on the door, trying to hear what was going on inside. She would almost make up some voices.  
  
***  
  
"Well, guys, the thing is you're never going to believe what happened today." Mina paused to try to come up with words to explain everything.  
  
"What, let me guess. Your groupies decided they didn't like you anymore and dumped you. Now you're coming running back to us hoping to become friends again." Mina winced at Rei's tone of voice. She had been more and more snappish lately.  
  
But surprisingly Mina didn't get mad; she just blushed, and looked down. "No, it was nothing like that. You see, the thing is."  
  
***  
  
Chibiusa could almost make out Rei's voice, and when Mina started to answer she leaned just a little more.  
  
And fell face first into the room.  
  
Faster than most could see she jumped back on to her feet and started to laugh nervously. Today was a day of strange entrances wasn't it? Her Daddy would have scolded her for not being able to be sneakier, and her Mother would have just laughed.  
  
Finally she looked up, and smiled nervously. "Hi everyone.Uh.Surprise?"  
  
And everyone in the room but Mina promptly fainted.  
  
***  
  
Remember to PLEASE PLEASE PULEASE Review! I really want to know what you have to say.  
  
Email me at sirencalling@yahoo.com and I'll be sure to answer any of your questions, etc.  
  
Ja ne until next time. 


	7. Confrontations

Hello my dear readers! I'll bet you thought that I gave up on this story or something! But the truth is that I finished the first half months ago, and then got this major writers block and had no idea what to do next. But now I think I have a general idea as to what's going to happen, so chapters should come much more frequently.  
  
And thanks again to all of those loyal reviewers that just wouldn't give up on me! It really means a lot. This is dedicated to YOU. And of course to my cat, but that's another story.  
  
***  
  
Ayumi stared doubtfully at the machine that Motoki was trying to get her to try. After she had woken up from her brief nap he had insisted that she be shown around the arcade. She had readily agreed, wanting nothing more than to explore her new 'home', and that consisted of the Crown Arcade that was right below her room.  
  
"Come on Ayumi, there's nothing to be worried about. It's just a little video game. Sailor V is very popular, and lots of people play it. Why don't you just give it a try first." As he was talking Motoki was slowly pushing her into the chair in front of the screen with this weird looking girl jumping around and kicking monsters. Still not sure if this was safe, and what she was supposed to do, Ayumi nodded.  
  
"All right, I'll give it a try. But first, how do you work it?" After Motoki quickly showed her how the buttons worked she pressed the start button. And waited.and waited.  
  
Finally Motoki looked to see how she was doing, to see she was glaring at the screen. "What's wrong Ayumi-chan?" He asked quickly, and smiled when Ayumi blushed at the nickname.  
  
"It won't start for some reason. I did what you told me to do, and I pressed the start button, but it's still not doing anything!"  
  
This time it was Motoki's turn to redden, and he was just grateful she didn't see. "That's because you need to put a quarter in it first. Here you go." He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out 8 quarters or so. "All you need to do is pop it in the slot, and boom. You're playing Sailor V."  
  
Ayumi quickly thanked him, and popped the quarter into the slot. As soon as she hit the start button his time the screen started to flash and she guessed that it was finally working. When it came back again she saw the girl that she took to be Sailor V standing in the middle of a street. Tentatively she started to move her character forward, looking around still not sure what was supposed to happen.  
  
Suddenly a big purple monster came out of nowhere and blasted her to pieces! She didn't even see it coming. What kind of a game was this anyway. Purely on impulse she began to wail.  
  
Before she knew it Motoki was at her side again. "What, what is it? Is something wrong?"  
  
Ayumi stared in shock at Motoki. What the heck was that? She never wailed.did she? What a silly thing to do in a crisis. Unable to think up an excuse for her childish behavior, she turned to the screen and said. "I died."  
  
Motoki, simply grateful that horrible noise had stopped tried to smother a laugh. "Of course you died. That's the point of it all. You play and get as far as you can, and then eventually you die. The only thing you can do is last as long as you can." With that he turned around and went back to do whatever it is that he does behind that counter.  
  
Ayumi glared at the video game. What kind of a hoax was this anyway? A game that you can't win? That didn't sound right. With a newfound determination she turned back to the keys, resolute in her decision that she wasn't going to die this easily, and it took much more than a simple purple monster to take down the great.Ayumi's line of thought ended abruptly. The great what? She shook her head and turned toward the game.  
  
***  
  
"So let me get this straight." Rei took a deep breath before continuing. "Your Chibiusa, the daughter of Usagi aka Serenity, and you're here because your mother sent you back in time because now she needs your help; you don't know why."  
  
Chibiusa nodded happily and chirped. "Yup, that's just about it."  
  
Rei continued to look at the small girl incredusely. Who did she think she was kidding anyway? This had to be some sort of a dream or something. Because there was NO WAY Usagi's daughter could be standing in front of her right now, especially when Usagi was dead. It just wasn't possible for anything this little girl said to be true. But if she wasn't Chibiusa, and she looked just like her, then who could she be?  
  
Chibiusa stood nervously in front of the four girls, restlessly shifting from foot to foot. This wasn't going nearly as good as planned. For one thing, they were not supposed to pass out when they first saw her, almost like she was a ghost. And now here they were looking at her like she was a mutant or something. Almost like they knew.but there was no way they could. It just wasn't possible. Sentsuana had done way too good of a job for anyone to realize.  
  
Ami still couldn't believe that she let her body incapacitate her like that. She may very well have wasted precious minutes by falling to the floor like she did, and she had been thinking furiously ever since she had woken up to find that yes; Chibiusa was still there. But she was the genius of the group, so while everyone else was still trying to get their wits about them, she was thinking and scanning every possibility. For one thing, this small pink haired girl couldn't be who she said she was. It simply defied all of the laws of physics for a child to exist when the parent was dead. It wasn't conceivable. But if she wasn't Usagi's daughter, then who was she?  
  
Chibiusa knew something was wrong. Now Ami was looking at her with those calculating eyes, those eyes that saw far more than people gave her credit for. After all, Chibiusa knew more than most people. In the future Ami always seemed to know how well she was doing in school, and when she was drifting off those few times Ami tried to help her with her homework.  
  
Minako wasn't looking at Chibiusa at all. She had already had plenty of time to examine the girl when she had brought her over, and was turning her mind to other more important things. Like that girl she had found Chibiusa with. There was just something about her that put her on edge. She had this - aura about her that Minako didn't recognize, but was at the same time familiar and she almost knew why. Almost like when you're watching a movie, and you see a character that looks familiar. You don't recognize him from anything, and you can't place the face. But at the same time you could have sworn you've seen them in something. And then there was Motoki. He had acted to cold with her.and that wasn't how she imagined them meeting. And she knew it was all her fault. After Usagi's note she had cut herself off from all old ties, including her friends and her favorite hangout. Just going there was so eerie, and every time she saw something that reminded her of Usagi the sadness came back. But even though she knew that Motoki was supposed to act like that, the memory of him hugging that girl just wouldn't go away. He held on to her as if he was never going to let go, just like she always imagined him holding her. And the more and more she thought about it, the more jealous she became.  
  
Makoto didn't know how she knew it, but she was positive that this little girl was the daughter of Usagi. She just radiated that same innocent aura that Usagi used to. And her instincts, which had never led her wrong before were all screaming at her to go hug this little girl and welcome her just like she was supposed to. And despite the logic that screamed that this couldn't be who she knew she was, she had never listened to logic anyway. And it wasn't totally impossible. There was a way.  
  
What was the saying she had heard on TV once. The tension was so thick you could almost cut it with a knife? Yes, that was it. And that described the room perfectly. Makoto was the only one who was acting like she usually did in the future. She was giving her a large smile, and Chibiusa knew she believed her. She kept herself from heaving a large sigh of relief. Minako probably hadn't even put the pieces together yet, but she would soon. After all, soon she would get her mind off what was bothering her and put two and two together. And Ami and Rei were looking at her suspiciously. But how could they possibly know? Mommy had said that it wouldn't be a problem, and Puu had been so careful.  
  
"All right, what is this about?" Chibiusa whipped around when she heard the voice, just seconds before the door opened.  
  
"This had better be important, I was bus." The door opened and in stepped a man with black hair, wearing the ugliest green jacket. But then he looked at her, and his expression changed from one of curious anger, to one of shock and amazement. Who was this guy anyway?  
  
"Mamoru, I'm so glad you came." Ami sounded so grateful. But Chibiusa didn't even remember seeing him before. He didn't look like a very nice person either, there was an..aura around him that she immediately didn't like. And the way he looked so contemptuously at her friends didn't exactly put him in her good book.  
  
But Mamoru didn't pass out like the girls did. He just stared at her for a few seconds, and then it was like he was finally seeing her. He smiled at her, and cheerfully said. "Chibiusa. It's so good to see you, now why don't you come to daddy?" Chibiusa shuddered uncontrollably. He sounded to happy, so loving. But underneath that she could feel a resentment that she didn't understand.  
  
He took one step towards her, and she took one back. One more step, and once more she stepped away from him. He held his arms outstretched as if he wanted to hug her, but Chibiusa knew she didn't want this man any closer to her. She moved back as far as she could until she felt the wall at her back, and knew she couldn't go any further. She turned terror filled eyes to her friends. Why weren't they protecting her? Wasn't that their job? Finally her eyes rested on Ami. Her teacher, and her friend. But she was looking at her with calculating eyes, wondering what was happening. Then she moved to Makoto. She was always her friend, surely she would protect her from this man. Didn't they even see that something was terribly wrong?  
  
Finally Makoto took a step forward and came to stand in front of her. She kneeled down so they were face to face and in a quiet voice asked. "Chibiusa, aren't you happy to see your father?"  
  
Chibiusa lifted a shaky finger and pointed at the man with the black hair and the cold dark eyes. "I have no idea who that man is. But he is most certainly NOT my daddy."  
  
Nothing could have prepared her for the looks that everyone in the room gave her at that moment. Like she was a creature that couldn't be trusted. But these were her friends! They were supposed to trust her, not matter what. At least, what was what Puu said.  
  
Finally Rei spoke up. "Well, if Mamoru isn't your father, then who is?"  
  
Chibiusa stuck out her tongue at her. "Well, wouldn't you like to know? But I really can't tell you. After all, dealing with the past is so dangerous. If I tell you who my dad is, he might never meet my mom and then where would I be? I'll tell you, I don't want to find out. But I will tell you one thing, my mommy loves him very much. She says sometimes that he saved her from herself, although I don't really know what that means. They don't like to talk about their past very much."  
  
"Saved her from herself." It almost makes sense. Ami muttered quietly to herself. After all, what better way to save Usagi from herself than preventing her from completing the ultimate act of self-betrayal? But that was impossible. She had done a thorough search for Usagi after she disappeared, and she wasn't anywhere. And the only way that could happen would be death. It was a nice thought though.  
  
"I'm sorry Chibiusa, and I hate to be the one to tell you this." Mina finally interjected into the conversation. "But your Mommy isn't going to be meeting anybody. You see, she."  
  
"Chibiusa, it's time for you to go now." A sophisticated voice came from seemingly no where before Pluto appeared. You've already accomplished what you set out to do, and I really shouldn't have let you stay for as long as I have."  
  
Chibiusa immediately disregarded whatever Minako was about to say and turned to Puu. "But I was having so much fun!" She stuck out her lower lip, only causing Pluto to chuckle.  
  
"I know, and you can come back another time. But for now you really need to be going." Pluto gently guided Chibiusa through the time gate that she had temporarily created and followed right behind her, not even glancing back at the very confused scouts that were left in the room.  
  
***  
  
*Through the time gates*  
  
Chibiusa tugged irritably at her hair. "I don't see what you wanted me to wear this anyway, it's absolutely ridiculous and you know how much I hate pink!"  
  
Pluto just sighed. "I've already told you. They would never believe that you were who you say you are if you looked any differently. After all that other Chibiusa had to come and mess up everything. I still don't know how she managed to come into this dimension, but she certainly did her own fair share of screwing up everything. And everyone back in the past still believes that her future was their own. Even me." With a wave of her hand she undid her most recent spell.  
  
In front of her now stood almost the same exact little girl, except for a few changes. Her face and height was still exactly the same, only now instead of red eyes Prussian Blue ones stared back at her. And messy blonde hair hung loosely over her shoulders. She looked down at herself and couldn't help grinning. "You have no idea how good it feels to be me again! And as much fun as the past is I can't wait to get back home and try to beat Uncle Duo at chess." She paused for a minute and asked what had been bugging her for a while. "But you never did tell me what I went back in time for. After all, I didn't really do anything."  
  
Pluto got a far off look in her eyes as she remembered what was supposed to happen. Ayumi/Usagi running off crying, not knowing where she was going. Blinded by tears and with no one to stop her she had disappeared for mere minutes, and the next time she was seen she was lying in a puddle of blood, her dress ripped to shreds as a mere cutthroat had ended her life.  
  
"Believe me Chibiusa, you did far more than you could ever imagine. Now I really think you should be getting back to your family." With a quick hug Chibiusa ran through the gate and into the waiting arms of her cherished parents.  
  
"And now I have repaid you for the tragic mistake of my past." Pluto turned back to watching the gates of time, waiting for something that would never come.  
  
***  
  
Well, I hope you liked it, and that I did a successful job of confusing you! Well, remember to review and tell me what you think! Suggestions, comments, and of course flames are always welcome.  
  
Email me at sirencalling@yahoo.com if you need to argue anything, or just to say hi. 


	8. School

Hey everybody! Long time no see. School's just been a killer, and this chapter was really hard for me to write. One of those transition chapters, you know? Well, I hope you like it!  
  
***  
  
"How can anyone wear this?" Ayumi screeched, "It's so SHORT!"  
  
They were in the middle of trying on school uniforms, and Ayumi couldn't believe that people actually had to wear this ridiculous outfit. It looked like some kind of sailor suit, but who would dress like that in Jubban? They were 50 miles away from the ocean!  
  
But Motoki had told her that she should start going to school, and despite all of her protestations, he had not budged from that stance. After all, he told her. Everyone else her age (whatever that was) went to school, and if she ever wanted to make something of her life then she should too.  
  
The only problem was without knowing about her past, how could she focus on her future? Besides which, all of the other students would be so far ahead of her it wouldn't even be funny. Questions on Math and Science, and even History would be totally beyond her. Not because she wasn't smart, because she didn't think she was stupid. It was more because she didn't think she remembered anything that they had already learned. Sure, sometimes she would look at something and think of how it could be taken apart. Or she would have ideas pop into her head and she had no idea where it came from. But this was all random, and she couldn't control when she could suddenly remember something, and she didn't want to seem like a total idiot in front of complete strangers.  
  
Which brought up another problem. So far the only person that she had really gotten to know so far was Motoki. And she had the distinct impression that everyone wasn't as nice as he was. Motoki had taken her in when no one else knew her; a complete stranger off the street and given her food, shelter, and even a job.  
  
A slight smile pulled at Ayumi's lips as she remembered. She had had to beg to convince Motoki to give her a job. He seemed to think that she didn't need to do anything to help, and didn't want to inconvenience her. But she couldn't stop feeling bad about taking advantage of him, despite what he said. Besides, she really wanted to help. Which was why he had finally acquiesced to have her work in the afternoons. She had just started yesterday, and although she had no clue what exactly she was doing, it felt good to actually do something with her day.  
  
She turned around as Motoki started to talk. He sounded flustered "I really don't know Usagi. But it is required, and even when I was a senior I had to wear one too."  
  
Ayumi looked at him shocked. "You had to wear a SKIRT!"  
  
***  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
Ayumi sat up with a start. What was that awful noise? Groggily she turned over her bed and pushed her clock off her dresser, and once more closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
"Ayumi!" She shivered with cold as her blanket was snatched away from her, and tried to find warmth in her pillow, but the brisk morning air wouldn't allow it. Through bleary eyes she turned over and looked at Motoki with shocked eyes. What was he doing?  
  
"Ayumi, do you have any idea what time it is?" He didn't wait for her to answer before he shouted. "It's 7:55 and your first day of school starts at eight!"  
  
Ayumi screeched and jumped out of her bed. She ran over to her closet and was just about to get dressed before she turned around and raised one eyebrow at Motoki. He blushed a deep red and quickly retreated.  
  
If Motoki had ever lived at Usagi's house, he would have found Ayumi's morning ritual incredibly familiar as she became a blur and quickly dressed, and unknowingly started to pull her hair up into pigtails. When it wasn't long enough she looked in the mirror at her reflection. Her shoulder length reddish brown hair was strung in her fingers in the oddest fashion, and quickly she let it go and decided to wear it down today.  
  
But she couldn't spare any time to wonder what she had been doing as the clock now read 8:02, and she was already late. Running faster than she would have ever thought herself capable of she sprinted out the door and with one hand shoveled food into her mouth from the pancakes and eggs Motoki had make for her while her other scooped up her backpack that they had bought and filled with school supplies the other day. Motoki just looked at her shocked as she ran out of the door at full tilt. He glanced at the clock and saw that it now read 8:05. He had no idea anyone could get ready so quickly, and Ayumi did it with such a practiced art that he couldn't help but wonder if in her previous life this was commonplace. And there was something so familiar about it all, watching her eat faster than he even thought possible.  
  
***  
  
Ayumi ran at full tilt down the sidewalk, trying to get to school as soon as possible. She really didn't want to make a bad impression, and why did she have to go and break her alarm clock instead of getting up?! As she sprinted she felt the hard concrete pound beneath her feet, and the wind blow through her loose hair. Why did this all feel so familiar? Acting on an impulse Ayumi kept on her headlong rush, but quickly glanced beside her. For some reason she wasn't really surprised to see that running next to her, pace on pace was another girl. She had long blonde hair that flowed in streamers behind her and a fixated but panicked expression on her face. Doubtlessly she was late too. Ayumi smiled and turned to say hello, but as soon as she took her eyes off the girl she was gone.  
  
Ayumi stopped at the corner she was about to turn, and looked behind her. She could have sworn.where did that girl go? She couldn't just vanish like that! But she just shook her head and turned the corner at a much slower pace, still in shock.  
  
And somehow managed to stop right before she crashed into a familiar black haired man. Mamoru looked at her with a mixture of surprise and disgust, and when he glanced at his watch quickly the disgust vanished to be replaced by only incredible alarm. Ayumi couldn't know this was the exact minute that Usagi consistently crashed into him every morning, so she just nodded hello and continued her flight towards school.  
  
Mamoru watched her retreating back and shook his head. It was just a coincidence. It had to be.  
  
***  
  
Ayumi raced through the door and stopped so quickly she almost fell over. She glanced at her watch. It was 8:10; she had managed to get there in 5 minutes.  
  
A blue haired woman (AN: I really don't remember what color Mrs. Haruna's hair is.) scowled at her for a minute, before turning to smile at the class.  
  
"Everybody, I would like to introduce our new student who finally decided to grace us with her presence." Ayumi felt all of the blood rush to her head and begin to pound in her ears; nope, definitely not a good impression. She gave a weary smile and allowed Mrs. Haruna to continue speaking.  
  
"Her name is Ayumi." She looked confusedly at her paper and then back to Ayumi. "All it says is her name is Ayumi, so Ayumi, would you like to tell us a little about yourself."  
  
Ayumi stuttered, totally at a loss for words. Finally she managed to get out. "I'm.new in town. I'm staying above the arcade with my.friend, and I have a part time job after school." After that she just stopped and looked nervously at the teacher. What more was there to say? She didn't know her last name, let alone her first. She had no idea where she came from, or what her hobbies were. And she definitely didn't want anyone to know why. They would only think her even more of a freak.  
  
"Now, would anyone like to volunteer to show Ayumi around school today?" She waited and there was only complete stillness in the room. "Anyone? Well, Ami, why don't you show her around?"  
  
"Yes Mrs. Haruna." A small girl with short blue hair answered obediently, if a bit unsurely.  
  
"Now Ayumi, why don't you go and take a seat behind Naru?" Ayumi assumed she was talking about the red headed girl, as that was the only empty seat in the class. She tried to smile at her new classmates as she went to the desk. But they were all giving her cold looks, especially four girls; one with black hair, a brunette, a blonde, and Ami, the girl who was going to show her around school. She shivered and tried to ignore them. She had no way of knowing that the desk she was going to sit in was the one that used to be claimed by Usagi, and everyone had refused to sit in it since her death. They all thought it would be a sort of sacrilege, as if sitting there would be saying that she was really gone.  
  
She slumped into her chair and dropped her backpack by he desk. This was going to be a long day.  
  
***  
  
I know, it's really not a cliffhanger, but I needed to get something out there. So, tell me was anyone else creeped out by Ayumi seeing a blonde with meatballs on her head as she was running to school? I got shivers as I wrote it. And if anyone wants to know why she's seeing a girl that used to be her.someone who is now dead all you need to do is ask.  
  
So please review.  
  
Or email me at sirencalling@yahoo.com  
  
IMPORTANT QUESTION! Now, I need help. Can anyone think of anything that Usagi used to do, that Ayumi could do instinctively? Such as getting up late and rushing to school, a certain way to twirl her hair around her finger, anything to make other people think and wonder.  
  
THANK YOU! 


	9. Chapter 9

Note:

Hello everyone! This is siren, and no, contrary to common belief…I'm not dead. I've merely been so busy with college and work and everything, I haven't even had time to think about my stories, let alone work on writing them. Plus there was the problem of getting a horrible writers block, as well as completely losing confidence in my writing ability. I know that I suck, and I guess that just started to bother me. And due to that fact, I didn't want to work on my stories any more because I felt like they were just cluttering up and there's a lot of bad stuff here already without me adding my stuff to it.

However, I was checking up on the new stats option today, and for the first time in a long while I checked up on the stats for my stories. And I gotta say, I'd completely forgotten that people actually once upon a time liked to read what I had written. And with this stunning realization, I came to the decision that if I needed to, I could try my hand at writing one more time.

My dilemmas and reasons for this note are two-fold. The first one being I will need to work on only one story, as I don't have time to start writing five at the same time. And also due to my personal pride, I would need to completely rewrite it, so I can be satisfied with my story from the beginning. The second part of my problem is that since this will obviously take a lot of work, I need to know which story I should choose. While I may want to work on one, there might be many more people out there who have just been waiting for me to come back from the dead and work on a different one.

So this is the deal, if you want me to work on this story, review and tell me. Also, you can email me at a review will get one point, an email two, and I'll tally them up to make the final decision. So if you want to hear more, or find out what I have in store for this story, let me know. It could be your only chance as I never thought that I could actually come back from the dead. It's a shock to me as much as anyone. And if no one wants me to work on my stories…well…I have other things to do and really don't need to do this whole coming back thing.

Thanks for your help, sorry for the long note, and I'm looking forward to your input!

Ja!

siren


End file.
